


columbia attacks

by saintcedar



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Gen, i don't know how it happend, it's war but it's gentle, love these two so much help
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintcedar/pseuds/saintcedar
Summary: they saw the red flashes and took them for omens





	columbia attacks

Они не участвовали в революции. Ну, может первые пару раз. Ещё тогда, когда переменные распорядились так, что они не умерли. Они ломились вперёд с гаечными ключами наготове и ловя приятный диссонанс, когда элегантный жакет Розалинды покрылся следами мазута, которым смазывали трассы, а брюки Роберта превратились в тряпьё. Особенно их забавляли дыры на коленях.

Букер вёл их за собой и первый раз в жизни брат и сестра наслаждались тем, что им придётся быть ведомыми. Рука в руке они бросались на седых аристократов и разъярённых, не душой и сердцем – по долгу службы, полицейских. Патриотов им было не победить (если уж на то пошло, ещё никогда никому не удавалось сломить эти безмозглые машины), а потому оставалась только хитрость. Разрывы возникали то тут, то там, и народники видели пред собой рыжие вспышки растрёпанных волос, и принимали их за знамения. Роберту, как всегда, приходилось трудно. Но ничего, у сестры наготове всегда был носовой платок.

Букер привёл их к Дейзи. Они привели к ней Элизабет. Дейзи пала во имя гуманизма, и, ах, если бы цель оправдала средства. Брат и сестра рука об руку хоронили её рядом с Леди Комсток, а молитву читал Роберт, глядя в лицо Розалинде, читая по её губам все те слова, которые в их мире, мире науки, не имели никакого веса. Но в мире Комстока, там, где жили, хоть и в страданиях, все эти люди, молитвы были источником чуда. Электрического, дурманящего, сводящего с ума и застилающего глаза. Как Энергетики. Эликсиры. Ах, если бы.

Элизабет рушит башню и все старания, на самом деле бесполезные, бессмысленные и несправедливые, идут насмарку. Розалинде на самом деле даже немного жаль павшую башню падшего ангела, но она стоически смотрит на рассыпающиеся крылья, слушает грохот мраморных камней, не в силах обратить внимание на корчащегося в её руках брата. Из-за сифона ему хуже, чем когда-либо прежде, и даже носовой платок бессилен. Розалинда находит в себе силы поцеловать его в рыжую макушку, вытирая слёзы окровавленными пальцами. Революция расслабила и разнежила её. Теперь она плачет над своим двойником на фоне рушащегося наследия Лютесов, зная, что в любой момент может сбежать. Сбежать в другую реальность, найти другого Роберта и успокоить совесть, убежав в книги и напомнив себе, что реальности бесконечны и зависят только от наборов случайностей. Но. 

Статичные константы и мечущиеся переменные. Теперь она видит всё это так ясно, как никогда под микроскопом за работой. Теперь, что бы ни случилось, ей придётся остаться с братом и променять независимость на команду. Хоть и команду самой себя. Розалинда чувствует себя ещё одной переменной.

Нью-Йорк рассыпается на части. Колумбия атакует. Внизу меньше всего ожидали атаки с неба, сверху на это рассчитывали. Букер пал под шквалом ненависти проданной дочери. Элизабет, как верный Агнец своего народа, переправляет дирижабли через мглистые облака, стоя на парапете Первой Леди, как русалка на корме пиратского корабля, вдохновляя, воинствующих, не по долгу службы, – душой и сердцем, фанатиков. Розалинда закрывает плечом Роберта, доставая ему до плеча, и жалеет о том, что ей не хватит сил его обнять. Нужно действовать. Но Элизабет нужна поддержка. 

– Жил, живёшь, будешь жить, – Розалинда обнимает брата и толкает его в разрыв. В их целую мастерскую, в которой ещё не было ни революции, ни падших ангелов. Только маленький Агнец, запертый в башне. Розалинда умирала, умирает, глядя на него сейчас, и умрёт, когда придёт время, здесь, одна. Роберт глядит удивлённо, и сестра отворачивается, не в силах. Разрыв сужается, но она чувствует хватку на локте. Разрыв закрывается у неё перед глазами, отрывая кусок юбки, тёплые руки держат её за плечи, а голос за спиной дрожит.

– Жила, жива, будешь жить.


End file.
